1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a depilating device.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications (KOKAI) Nos. 2-29208 and 2-215406 disclose a depilating device. The contents of these applications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. In this depilating device, depilating rollers are covered by a plate. The plate includes slits which extend along a rotational axial direction of the depilating rollers.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 3-30706 discloses a depilating device. The contents of this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. In this depilating device, depilating rollers are covered by a plate. The plate includes slits which has a waveform.